


this and this and this

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, intended lowercase, no beta we die like my grades, super short bc practice, theyre married, title from a tsoa qoute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream and george spend a morning together tangled in each other's warmth.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	this and this and this

**Author's Note:**

> literally just practice cos i also needed to project my yearning somehow

you wake up to someone peppering soft, warm kisses across your face.

you keep your eyes closed, and the kisses keep on going. you feel a kiss to your eye, your cheek, your nose, your jaw, your cheek, your neck. you feel a smile creeping its way up your face as the perpetrator continues to attack your face as they try to wake you up. 

they stop for a second, and you stay still, pretending to still be asleep whilst smiling. when you don't expect it, they blow a raspberry to your neck and you giggle from the ticklish feeling. they keep going until you open your eyes as you laugh a little louder.

they stop, finally, and they let you regain your breath. 

the familiar voice of the man whom you love booms in your ears. "good morning georgie." 

his voice is rough from sleep, and you find you like that quite a lot. he looks at you lovingly, smiling gently as he caresses your cheek with his thumb.

"sleep well?"

you lean into his touch, relishing in the warmth of his palms. you let a satisfied sigh through your nose.

"mmh, morning dreamie" you slur sleepily, now huddling closer to his side. he welcomes your presence and wraps his arms around you, caging you with more warmth as you bury your face into his chest.

one of his hands reach to your hair and you let yourself relax even more while he massages his fingers to your scalp. you're almost ready to fall asleep again, cuddling into the comfort of your husband's arms.

"we gotta get up at some point, george," you hear him say from above you. you let out a whine of disapproval, hugging him even closer to you as if to never let go.

"i don't mind staying like this," you say. it's a little muffled from your face pressed into his broad chest. "you're warm, like a heater, y'know." 

he laughs quietly as his other hand snakes its way to yours. you entangle them together and you feel him rub on the metallic material of the ring on your finger.

"the cats, george–" he tells you, "we need to feed patches and loki soon," you pout and huff against him. "c'mon, georgie."

you tilt your head up to look at him and he meets your eyes. you furrow your brows before sticking your tongue out at him. "5 minutes?" 

he lets out an exasperated sigh and slightly amused smile at you. "5 minutes, then we're gonna get out of bed" 

"thanks, love you dreamie," you say, grinning brightly because you know that you've won.

"you're such an idiot, george" there's no actual malice to his words as he chuckles lightly, leaning a bit forward to press a kiss to your forehead.

you let yourself melt into his embrace, breathing in and out to the pattern of how his chest falls and rises.


End file.
